wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział IV
Upłynęło kilka dni, a Kmicic nie wracał, ale za to do Wodoktów przyjechało trzech szlachty laudańskiej na zwiady do panienki. Przyjechał więc Pakosz Gasztowt z Pacunelów, ten, który gościł u siebie pana Wołodyjowskiego, patriarcha zaścianka, słynny z bogactw i sześciu córek; z tych trzy były za trzema Butrymami, a dostały każda po sto bitych talarów wiana prócz wyprawy i inwentarzy. Drugi przyjechał Kasjan Butrym, najstarszy człowiek na Laudzie, dobrze Batorego pamiętający, z nim zięć Pakosza, Józwa Butrym. Ten, choć w sile wieku, nie miał bowiem więcej jak lat pięćdziesiąt, a na popis pospolitego ruszenia do Rosień nie poszedł, albowiem w wojnach kozackich kula armatnia stopę mu urwała. Zwano go także z tego powodu kuternogą albo Józwą Beznogim. Był to straszliwy szlachcic, siły niedźwiedziej i wielkiego rozumu, ale surowy, zgryźliwy, ostro ludzi sądzący. Z tego powodu obawiano się go nieco w okolicach, bo przebaczać ani sobie, ani innym nie umiał. Bywał także niebezpieczny, gdy podpił, ale zdarzało mu się to rzadko. Ci tedy przyjechali do panny, która przyjęła ich wdzięcznie, choć od razu domyśliła się, że na zwiady przyjeżdżają i usłyszeć coś od niej o panu Kmicicu pragną. — Bo my do niego chcemy jechać z pokłonem, aleć to podobno jeszcze z Upity nie wrócił — mówił Pakosz — tak do ciebie przyjechali pytać, kochanieńka, kiedy można? — Myślę, że tylko co go nie widać — odrzekła panna. — Rad on wam, opiekunowie, będzie z całej duszy, bo siła dobrego słyszał o was, i dawniej od dziadusia, i teraz ode mnie. — Byle nas nie chciał przyjąć, jak Domaszewiczów przyjął, gdy do niego z wieścią o śmierci pułkownika przyjechali! — mruknął ponuro Józwa. Panna dosłyszała i odparła zaraz żywo: — Wy o to nie bądźcie krzywi. Może i nie dość politycznie ich przyjął, ale już tu swoją omyłkę wyznał. Trzeba też pamiętać, że z wojny szedł, na której tyle trudów i zmartwień przebył! Żołnierzowi się nie dziwić, choć i na kogo fuknie, bo to u nich humory jako szable ostre. Pakosz Gasztowt, który z całym światem zawsze chciał być w zgodzie kiwnął ręką i rzekł: — My też się i nie dziwili! Dzik na dzika fuknie, jak go z nagła zobaczy, czemu by człek na człeka nie miał fuknąć! My pojedziem po staremu do Lubicza pokłonić się panu Kmicicowi, aby z nami żył, na wojnę i do puszczy chodził jako nieboszczyk pan podkomorzy. — Tak już powiedz, kochanieńka: udał ci się czy nie udał? — pytał Kasjan Butrym. — Taż to nasza powinność pytać!... — Bóg wam zapłać za troskliwość. Zacny to kawaler pan Kmicic, a choćbym też co przeciw upatrzyła, nie godziłoby mi się o tym mówić. — Aleś nic nie upatrzyła, duszo ty nasza najmilejsza? — Nic! Zresztą nikt go tu nie ma prawa sądzić, a broń Boże nieufność okazać! Bogu lepiej dziękujmy! — Co tu zawczasu dziękować?! Jak będzie za co, to i dziękować, a nie, to nie dziękować — odpowiedział posępny Józwa, który jako prawdziwy Żmudzin, bardzo był ostrożny i przewidujący. — A o ślubie wy mówili? — pytał znów Kasjan. Oleńka spuściła oczy. — Pan Kmicic chce jak najprędzej... — Ot, co! jeszcze by nie kciał... — mruknął Józwa — chybaby głupi! A któryż to niedźwiedź nie kce miodu z barci? Ale po co się spieszyć? Czy to nie lepiej zobaczyć, co zacz człowiek jest? Ojcze Kasjanie, taż już powiedzcie, co macie na języku, nie drzemcie jako zając o południu pod skibą! — Jać nie drzemię, jeno sobie w głowę patrzę, co by rzec — odpowiedział staruszek. — Pan Jezus powiedział tak: Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie! My też panu Kmicicowi zła nie życzym, aby i on nam nie życzył, co daj Boże, amen! — Byle był po naszej myśli! — dodał Józwa. Billewiczówna zmarszczyła swe sobole brwi i rzekła z pewną wyniosłością: — Pamiętajcie, asanowie, że nie sługę mamy przyjmować. On tu panem będzie, i jego wola ma być, nie nasza. On i w opiece musi waćpanów zastąpić. — To znaczy, żeby my się już nie wtrącali? — pytał Józwa. — To znaczy, żebyście mu przyjaciółmi byli, jako on chce być wam przyjacielem. Przecie on tu własnego dobra strzeże, którym każdy wedle upodobania rządzi. Zali nieprawda, ojcze Pakoszu? — Święta prawda! — odrzekł pacunelski staruszek. A Józwa znów zwrócił się do starego Butryma: — Nie drzemcie, ojcze Kasjanie! — Jać nie drzemię, jeno w głowę patrzę. — To mówcie, co widzicie. — Co widzę? ot, co widzę... Familiant to jest pan Kmicic, z wielkiej krwi, a my chudopachołki ! Żołnierz przy tym sławny; sam on jeden oponował się nieprzyjacielowi, gdy wszyscy ręce opuścili. Daj Boże takich jak najwięcej. Ale kompanię ma nicpotem!... Panie sąsiedzie Pakoszu, cóżeście to od Domaszewiczów słyszeli? — że to wszystko ludzie bezecni, przeciw którym infamie są i kondemnaty, i protesta, i inkwizycje. Katowskie to syny! Ciężcy byli nieprzyjacielowi, ale i obywatelstwu ciężcy. Palili, rabowali, gwałty czynili! ot, co jest! Żeby to tam kogo usiekli albo zajechali, to się i zacnym zdarza, ale oni podobnoć zgoła tatarskim procederem żyli i dawno by im po wieżach gnić przyszło, gdyby nie protekcja pana Kmicica, któren jest możny pan! Ten ich miłuje i osłania, i przy nim się wieszają jak latem bąki przy koniu. A teraz tu przyjechali i już wszystkim wiadomo, co zacz są. Toż pierwszego dnia w Lubiczu z bandoletów palili — i do kogo? — do wizerunków nieboszczyków Billewiczów, na co pan Kmicic nie powinien był pozwolić, bo to jego dobrodzieje. Oleńka zatkała oczy rękoma. — Nie może być! nie może być! — Może, bo było! Dobrodziei pozwolił postrzelać, z którymi w pokrewieństwo miał wejść! A potem dziewki dworskie powciągali do izby dla rozpusty!... Tfu! obraza boska! Tego u nas nie bywało!... Pierwszego dnia zaczęli od strzelania i rozpusty! Pierwszego dnia!... Tu stary Kasjan rozgniewał się i począł stukać kijem w podłogę; na twarz Oleńki biły ciemne rumieńce, a Józwa ozwał się: — A to wojsko pana Kmicicowe, które w Upicie zostało, to lepsze? Jacy oficyjerowie, takie i wojsko! Panu Sołłohubowi bydło zrabowali jacyś ludzie, mówią, że pana Kmicica; chłopów mejszagolskich, którzy smołę wieźli, na gościńcu pobili. Kto? Też oni. Pan Sołłohub pojechał do pana Hlebowicza po sprawiedliwość, a teraz znów w Upicie gwałt! Wszystko to przeciw Bogu! Spokojnie tu bywało jak nigdzie, a teraz choć rusznicę na noc nabijaj i strażuj — a czemu? bo pan Kmicic z kompanią przyjechał! — Ojcze Józwa! nie mówcie tak! nie mówcie! — zawołała Oleńka. — A jak mam mówić? Jeśli pan Kmicic nie winien, to po co takich ludzi trzyma, po co z takimi żyje? Wielmożna panna mu powiedz, żeby on ich przepędził albo katu oddał, bo inaczej nie będzie spokoju. A słychana to rzecz strzelać do wizerunków i rozpustę jawnie płodzić? Toż cała okolica jeno o tym gada! — Co ja mam czynić? — pytała Oleńka. — Może to i źli ludzie, ale on z nimi wojnę odprawiał. Zali wypędzi ich na moją prośbę? — Jeśli nie wypędzi — mruknął z cicha Józwa — to sam taki! Wtem w pannie poczęła się krew burzyć przeciw tym towarzyszom, zabijakom i kosterom. — Zresztą, niech tak będzie! Musi ich wypędzić! Niech wybiera mnie albo ich ! Jeśli to prawda, co mówicie, a dziś jeszcze będę wiedziała, czy prawda, to im tego nie daruję, ani strzelania, ani rozpusty. Jam sama jedna i słaba. sierota, ich kupa zbrojna, aleć się nie ulęknę... — My ci pomożem ! — rzekł Józwa. — Dla Boga! — mówiła Oleńka unosząc się coraz bardziej — niech sobie czynią, co chcą, ale nie tu, w Lubiczu... Niech będą, jacy chcą, ich to rzecz, ich szyje odpowiedzą, ale niech pana Kmicica nie podmawiają... do rozpusty... Wstyd! hańba!... Myślałam, że to żołnierze niezgrabni, a to, widzę, zdrajcy niegodni, którzy i siebie, i jego plamią. Tak jest! źle im z oczu patrzyło, ale ja, głupia, nie poznałam się na tym. Dobrze! dziękuję wam, ojcowie, żeście mi oczy na tych judaszów otworzyli... Wiem, co mi czynić przystoi. — To! to! to! — rzekł stary Kasjan. — Cnota przez cię mówi, a my ci pomożem. — Wy pana Kmicica nie winujcie, bo choćby co i przeciw stateczności uczynił, to młody jest, a oni go kuszą, oni podmawiają, oni zachęcają do rozpusty przykładem i hańbę na jego imię ściągają! Tak jest! pókim żywa, nie będzie tego długo! Gniew wzbierał coraz więcej w sercu Oleńki i zawziętość przeciw towarzyszom pana Kmicica wzrastała, jak wzrasta ból w ranie świeżo zadanej. Bo też zraniono w niej okrutnie i miłość własną kobiecą, i tę ufność, z jaką całe czyste uczucie oddała panu Andrzejowi. Wstyd jej było za niego i za siebie, a ów gniew i wstyd wewnętrzny szukał przede wszystkim winnych. Szlachta zaś rada była, widząc swoją pułkownikównę tak groźną i do stanowczej wojny warchołów orszańskich wyzywającą. Ona zaś mówiła dalej z roziskrzonym wzrokiem: — Tak jest! oni winni i muszą pójść precz, nie tylko z Lubicza, ale z całej okolicy. — My też pana Kmicica nie winujem, serceż ty nasze — mówił stary Kasjan. — My wiemy, że to oni go kuszą. Nie ze złością my tu i jadem przeciw niemu przyjechali, jeno z żalem, że zbytników przy sobie trzyma. Toż i wiadomo, że młody, głupi. I pan starosta Hlebowicz za młodu był głupi, a teraz nami wszystkimi rządzi. — A pies? — mówił wzruszonym głosem pacunelski łagodny staruszek. Pójdziesz z młodym w pole, a on, durny, zamiast za zwierzem iść, to ci koło nóg, padło, swawoli i za poły cię ciąga. Oleńka chciała coś mówić, ale nagle zalała się łzami. — Nie płacz! — rzekł Józwa Butrym. — Nie płacz, nie płacz!... — powtarzali dwaj starcy. I tak ją pocieszali, ale nie mogli pocieszyć. Po ich odjeździe została troska, niepokój i jakby uraza i do nich, i do pana Andrzeja. Dumną pannę bolało coraz głębiej to, że trzeba było go bronić, usprawiedliwiać i tłumaczyć. A ta kompania! Drobne ręce panny zaciskały się na myśl o nich. W oczach jej stawały jakby na jawie twarze pana Kokosińskiego, Uhlika, Zenda, Kulwieca—Hippocentaura i innych — i dostrzegła w nich, czego pierwej nie widziała: że były to bezczelne twarze, na których błazeństwo, rozpusta i zbrodnia wycisnęły pospołu swe pieczęcie. Obce Oleńce uczucie nienawiści poczęło ją opanowywać jak parzący ogień. Lecz w tej rozterce wzrastała zarazem z każdą chwilą uraza i do pana Kmicica. — Wstyd! sromota! — szeptała do się dziewczyna zbladłymi usty. — Co wieczora wracał ode mnie do dziewek czeladnych!... I czuła się sama upokorzona. Nieznośne brzemię tamowało jej oddech w piersiach. Mroczyło się na dworze. Panna Aleksandra chodziła po izbie pospiesznym krokiem i w duszy wrzało jej ciągle. Nie była to natura zdolna znosić prześladowania losu i nie bronić się im. Rycerska krew krążyła w tej dziewczynie. Chciałaby natychmiast rozpocząć walkę z tą zgrają złych duchów — natychmiast! Ale co jej pozostaje!... Nic! jeno łzy i prośba, by pan Andrzej rozpędził na cztery wiatry tych hańbiących kompanionów. A jeśli tego uczynić nie zechce?... — Jeśli nie zechce... I nie śmiała jeszcze myśleć o tym. Rozmyślania panienki przerwał pachołek, któren wniósł naręcz jałowcowych drewek do kominka i rzuciwszy je wedle trzonu, począł wygarniać węgle spod starego popiołu. Nagłe postanowienie przyszło do głowy Oleńce. — Kostek! — rzekła — siędziesz mi zaraz na koń i pojedziesz do Lubicza. Jeśli pan już wrócił, proś, żeby tu przyjechał, a jeśli go nie masz, to niech włodarz, stary Znikis, siada z tobą i wraz do mnie przybywa — a żywo! Chłopak rzucił szczypek smolnych na węgle, przysypał je pniakami suchego jałowcu i skoczył ku drzwiom. Jasne płomienie poczęły huczeć i strzelać w kominie. Oleńce stało się zaraz nieco lżej na duszy. "Może to Pan Bóg jeszcze odmieni! — pomyślała sobie. — A może to i nie tak źle było, jak opiekunowie mówili... Obaczym!" I po chwili przeszła do czeladnej siedzieć odwiecznym obyczajem billewiczowskim ze służbą, prządek pilnować, pieśni pobożne śpiewać. i o dwóch godzinach wszedł zmarznięty Kostek. — Znikis jest w sieni! — rzekł. — Pana nie masz jeszcze w Lubiczu. Panna zerwała się żywo. Włódarz w sieni schylił się jej do nóg. — A jak tobie zdrowie, jasna dziedziczko?... Bóg daj najlepsze! Przeszli do izby stołowej; Znikis stanął przy drzwiach. — Co u was słychać? — pytała panienka. Chłop kiwnął ręką. — At! pana nie ma... — To wiem, że jest w Upicie. Ale w domu co się dzieje? — At!.. — Słuchaj, Znikis, mów śmiele, włos ci z głowy nie spadnie. Mówią, że pan dobry, jeno kompania swawolniki? — Żeby to, jasna panienka, swawolniki! — Mów szczerze. — Kiedy, panienka, mnie nie wolno... ja się boja... Mnie zakazali. — Kto zakazał? — Pan... — Tak?! — rzekła panna. Nastała chwila milczenia. Ona chodziła spiesznie po pokoju, ze ściśniętymi ustami i namarszczoną brwią, on śledził za nią oczyma. Nagle stanęła przed nim. — Czyj ty jesteś? — A billewiczowski. Jać z Wodoktów, nie z Lubicza. — Nie wrócisz więcej do Lubicza... tu zostaniesz. Teraz rozkazuję ci gadać wszystko, co wiesz! Chłop, jak stał w progu, tak rzucił się na kolana. — Panienka jasna, ja tam nie kcę wracać, tam sądny dzień!... To, panienka, zbóje i zbereźniki, tam człek dnia i godziny niepewny. Billewiczówna zakręciła się w miejscu, jakby strzałą ugodzona. Pobladła bardzo, ale spytała spokojnie: — Prawdali to, że strzelali w izbie do wizerunków? — Jak nie strzelali! I dziewki ciągali po komnatach, i co dzień ta sama rozpusta. We wsi płacz, we dworze Sodoma i Gomora! Woły idą na stół, barany na stół!... Ludzie w ucisku... Stajennego wczoraj niewinnie rozszczepili. — I stajennego rozszczepili?... — A jakże! A najgorzej dziewczętom się krzywda dzieje. Już im dworskich nie dość i po wsi łowią... Nastała znowu chwila milczenia. Gorące rumieńce wystąpiły na twarz panny i nie znikały już więcej. — Kiedy się tam pana spodziewają z powrotem?... — Oni, panienka, nie wiedzą, jeno słyszałem, jak mówili między sobą, że trzeba jutro całej kompanii do Upity ruszyć. Kazali, żeby konie były gotowe. Mają tu wstąpić i panienki o czeladź prosić i o prochy, że tam mogą być potrzebne. — Mają tu wstąpić?... to dobrze. Idź teraz, Znikis, do kuchni. Już nie wrócisz do Lubicza. — Ażeby tobie Bóg dał zdrowie i szczęście!... Panna Aleksandra wiedziała, co chciała, ale też wiedziała, jak jej należy postąpić. Nazajutrz była niedziela. Rankiem, nim panie z Wodoktów wyjechały do kościoła, przybyli panowie: Kokosiński, Uhlik, Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus, Ranicki, Rekuć i Zend, a za nimi czeladź lubicka, zbrojno i konno, postanowili bowiem kawalerowie iść w pomoc panu Kmicicowi do Upity. Panna wyszła przeciw nim spokojna i wyniosła, zupełnie inna od tej, która ich witała po raz pierwszy przed kilku dniami; ledwie głową kiwnęła w odpowiedzi na uniżone ich ukłony, ale oni myśleli, że to nieobecność pana Kmicica czyni ją tak ostrożną, i nie poznali się na niczym. Zaraz tedy wystąpił pan Jarosz Kokosiński, śmielszy już jak za pierwszym razem, i rzekł: — Jaśnie wielmożna panno łowczanko dobrodziko! My tu po drodze do Upity wstępujemy, aby waćpannie dobrodzice do stópek upaść i o auxilia prosić: jako o prochy, strzelby, i żebyś waćpanna czeladzi swej na koń sieść kazała i z nami jechać. Weźmiemy szturmem Upitę i łyczkom trochę krwi upuścimy. — Dziwi mnie — odrzekła Billewiczówna — że waćpanowie do Upity jedziecie, gdyż sama słyszałam, jak pan Kmicic wam spokojnie w Lubiczu siedzieć przykazał, a tak myślę, że jemu przystoi rozkazywać, a waszmościom słuchać, jako podkomendnym. Kawalerowie usłyszawszy te słowa spojrzeli na siebie ze zdumieniem. Zend wysunął wargi, jak gdyby chciał po ptasiemu zagwizdać, Kokosiński począł się głaskać szeroką dłonią po głowie. — Jako żywo! — rzekł — myślałby kto, że waćpanna do ciurów pana Kmicica mówisz. Prawda jest, żeśmy mieli w domu siedzieć, ale gdy czwarty dzień idzie, a Jędrusia nie ma, przyszliśmy do takowej konwikcji, że się tam mógł znaczny jakiś tumult uczynić, w którym i nasze szable się przygodzą. — Pan Kmicic nie na bitwę pojechał, jeno żołnierzy swawolników karać, co by się łatwo i waćpanom przytrafić mogło, gdybyście przeciw rozkazowi wystąpili. Z resztą prędzej by się tam tumult i siekanina przy was mogła zdarzyć. — Trudno nam z waćpanną deliberować. Prosim tylko o prochy i ludzi. — Ludzi i prochów nie dam, słyszysz mnie waćpan! — Czy ja dobrze słyszę? — rzekł Kokosiński. — Jak to waćpanna nie dasz? Kmicicowi, Jędrusiowi, na ratunek będziesz waćpanna żałować? Wolisz, żeby go co złego spotkało? — Co go może najgorszego spotkać, to waćpanów kompania! Tu oczy dziewczyny poczęły ciskać błyskawice i podniósłszy głowę postąpiła kilka kroków ku zabijakom, a oni cofali się przed nią w zdumieniu. — Zdrajcy! — rzekła — wy to go jak złe duchy do grzechu kusicie, wy go namawiacie! Ale znam już was, waszą rozpustę, wasze bezecne uczynki. Prawo was ściga, ludzie się od was odwracają, a ohyda na kogo pada? — na niego — przez was, banitów i infamisów! — Hej! na rany boskie, towarzysze! słyszycie? — zakrzyknął Kokosiński.— Hej! co to jest? zali nie śpimy, towarzysze? Billewiczówna postąpiła krok jeszcze i ukazując ręką na drzwi: — Precz stąd! — rzekła. Warchołowie pobledli trupio i żaden z nich nie zdobył się na słowo odpowiedzi. Jeno zęby ich poczęły zgrzytać, ręce drgać ku rękojeściom, a oczy ciskać złe błyskawice. Ale po chwili dusze w nich upadły z trwogi. Toż ten dom był pod opieką potężnego Kmicica, toż ta zuchwała panna była jego narzeczoną. Więc zgryźli w milczeniu gniew, a ona ciągle stała z roziskrzonym okiem, ukazująca palcem na drzwi. Na koniec pan Kokosiński rzekł przerywanym wściekłością głosem: — Kiedy nas tu tak wdzięcznie przyjęto... to... nie pozostaje nam nic innego... jak pokłonić się... politycznej gospodyni i pójść... dziękując za gościnę... To rzekłszy skłonił się czapką z umyślną uniżonością aż do ziemi, a za nim kłaniali się i inni i wychodzili kolejno. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim, Oleńka upadła, wyczerpana, na krzesło, dychając ciężko, bo nie miała tyle sił, ile odwagi. Oni zaś zgromadzili się na radę przed gankiem, naokół koni, ale żaden nie chciał pierwszy przemówić. Wreszcie Kokosiński rzekł: — Cóż, mili barankowie? — A cóż? — Dobrze wam? — A tobie dobrze? — Ej, żeby nie Kmicic! ej, żeby nie Kmicic! — rzekł Ranicki zacierając konwulsyjnie ręce — pohulalibyśmy tu z panienką po naszemu!... — Idź, zadrzyj z Kmicicem! — zapiszczał Rekuć. — Stań mu! Ranickiego twarz, jak skóra rysia, cała była już pokryta piętnami. — I jemu stanę, i tobie, warchole, gdzie chcesz! — A to i dobrze! — rzekł Rekuć. Obaj porwali się do szabel, ale olbrzymi Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus wtoczył się pomiędzy nich. — Na tę pięść! — rzekł potrząsając jakoby bochnem chleba — na tę pięść! — powtórzył — pierwszemu, który szablę wyciągnie, łeb roztrzaskam! To rzekłszy poglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, jakby pytając niemo, który pierwszy zechce popróbować; ale oni, tak zagadnięci, uspokoili się zaraz. — Kulwiec ma rację! — rzekł Kokosiński. — Moi mili barankowie, potrzeba nam teraz zgody więcej niż kiedykolwiek... Ja bym radził ruszać co prędzej do Kmicica, żeby zaś ona go prędzej nie obaczyła, bo opisałaby nas jak diabłów. Dobrze, że tam żaden na nią nie warknął, choć mnie samemu świerzbiały ręce i język... Ruszajmy do Kmicica. Ma ona go na nas podbechtać, to lepiej my go wpierw podbechtajmy. Nie daj Bóg, aby nas opuścił. Zaraz by tu obławę na nas, jak na wilków, uczyniono. — Furda! — rzekł Ranicki. — Nic nam nie uczynią. Teraz wojna; mało to ludzi po świecie bez dachu i chleba się włóczy? Zbierzem sobie partię, towarzysze mili, i niech nas wszystkie trybunały ścigają! Daj rękę, Rekuć, odpuszczam ci! — Byłbym ci uszy obciął — zapiszczał Rekuć — ale już pogódźmy się! wspólna nas konfuzja spotkała. — Kazać pójść precz takim jak my kawalerom! — rzekł Kokosiński. — I mnie, w którym senatorska krew płynie! — dodał Ranicki. — Ludziom godnym! familiantom! — Żołnierzom zasłużonym ! — I exulom ! — Sierotom niewinnym! — Mam buty wyporkiem podszyte, ale już mi nogi marzną — rzekł Kulwiec. — Co będziemy jak dziady pod tym domem stali, nie wyniosą nam tu piwa grzanego! Nic tu po nas! Siadajmy i jedźmy. Czeladź lepiej odesłać, bo co po nich bez strzelb i broni, a sami jedźmy. — Do Upity! — Do Jędrusia, przyjaciela zacnego! Przed nim się poskarżym. — Bylebyśmy go nie minęli. — Na koń, towarzysze! na koń! Siedli i ruszyli stępą, gniew i wstyd przeżuwając. Za bramą Ranicki, którego złość trzymała jeszcze jak za gardło, odwrócił się i pogroził pięścią dworowi. — Ej, krwi mi ! ej, krwi ! — N niechby się tylko z Kmicicem pokłócili! — rzekł Kokosiński — przyjechalibyśmy tu jeszcze z hubką. — Może to być. — Boże nam pomóż — dodał Uhlik. — Pogańska córka, cieciórka zaciekła!.. Tak klnąc i sierdząc się na pannę, a czasem na siebie samych warcząc, dojechali do lasu. Ledwie minęli pierwsze drzewa, ogromne stado wron zawichrzyło się nad ich głowami. Zend począł zaraz krakać przeraźliwie; tysiące głosów odpowiedziało mu z góry. Stado zniżyło się tak, że aż konie poczęły się lękać szumu skrzydeł. — Stul gębę! — krzyknął na Zenda Ranicki. — Jeszcze nieszczęście wykraczesz! Kraczą nad nami te wrońska, jakby nad padliną... Ale inni śmieli się, więc Zend krakał ciągle. Wrony zniżały się coraz bardziej i tak jechali jak wśród burzy. Głupi! nie umieli odgadnąć złej wróżby. Za lasem ukazały się już Wołmontowicze, ku którym kawalerowie ruszyli rysią, bo mróz był srogi i zmarzli bardzo, a do Upity było dość jeszcze daleko. Ale w samej wsi musieli zwolnić. Na szerokiej drodze zaścianku pełno było ludzi, jako zwyczajnie przy niedzieli. Butrymowie i Butrymówny wracali piechotą i saniami z Mitrunów, z odpustu. Szlachta poglądała ciekawie na nieznanych jeźdźców, w pół się domyślając, co to za jedni. Młode szlachcianki słyszały już o rozpuście w Lubiczu i o sławnych jawnogrzesznikach; których pan Kmicic przyprowadził, więc przypatrywały im się jeszcze ciekawiej. Oni zaś jechali dumnie, w pięknych postawach żołnierskich, w zdobycznych aksamitnych ferezjach, w kołpakach rysich i na dzielnych koniach. Znać było jednak, że to żołnierze zawołani: miny rzęsiste i harde, prawe ręce wparte w boki, głowy podniesione. Nie ustępowali też nikomu jadąc szeregiem i pokrzykując od czasu do czasu: "Z drogi!" Jaki taki z Butrymów spojrzał posępnie spode łba, ale ustąpił; oni zaś gwarzyli między sobą o zaścianku. — Uważcie, mości panowie — mówił Kokosiński — jakie tu chłopy rosłe; jeden w drugiego jak tur, a każdy wilkiem patrzy. — Żeby nie ten wzrost i żeby nie szabliska, można by ich wziąć za chamów — rzekł Uhlik. — Obaczcie no te szablice! czyste powyrki, jak mi Bóg miły! — zauważył Ranicki. — Chciałbym się z którym poprobować! Tu pan Ranicki począł gołą dłonią szermować. — On by tak, ja bym tak! On by tak, ja bym tak — i szach! — Łatwo sobie możesz owo gaudium uczynić — zauważył Rekuć. — Z nimi nie trzeba wiele. — Wolałbym się ja z tymi oto dziewczętami poprobować! — rzekł nagle Zend. — Świece, nie panny! — wykrzyknął z zapałem Rekuć. — Co waść mówisz: świece? — sosny! A pyski u każdej jakoby krokoszem malowane. — Ciężko i na szkapie usiedzieć na taki widok! Tak rozmawiając wyjechali z zaścianka i znów ruszyli rysią. Po pół godziny drogi przybyli do karczmy zwanej Doły, która leżała na pół drogi między Wołmontowiczami i Mitrunami. Butrymi i Butrymówny zatrzymywali się w niej zwykle, idąc i wracając z kościoła, aby odpocząć i rozgrzać się w czasie mrozów. Toteż przed zajazdem spostrzegli kawalerowie kilkanaście sani wysłanych grochowinami i tyleż koni posiodłanych. — Napijmy się gorzałki, bo zimno! — rzekł Kokosiński. — Nie zawadzi! — odparł chór jednogłośny. Zsiedli z koni, zostawili je u słupów, a sami weszli do szynkownej izby, ogromnej i ciemnej. Zastali tu moc ludzi. Szlachta, siedząc na ławach lub stojąc gromadkami przed szynkwasem, popijała piwo grzane, a niektórzy krupniczek warzony z masła, miodu, wódki i korzeni. Sami to byli Butrymowie, chłopy duże, ponure i tak małomówne, że w izbie prawie nie słychać było gwaru. Wszyscy ubrani w szare kapoty z samodziału albo rosieńskiego pakłaku, podbite baranami, w pasy skórzane, przy szablach w czarnych żelaznych pochwach; przez tę jednostajność ubioru czynili pozór wojska. Ale byli to po części ludzie starzy, od lat sześćdziesięciu, lub wyrostkowie, do dwudziestu. Ci dla omłotów zimowych w domach zostali; reszta, mężczyźni w sile wieku, ruszyli do Rosień. Ujrzawszy orszańskich kawalerów odsunęli się trochę od szynkwasu i poczęli im się przypatrywać. Piękny moderunek żołnierski podobał się tej wojowniczej szlachcie; czasem też który słowo puścił. "To z Lubicza?"— "Tak, pana Kmicicowa kompania!" — "To ci?" — "A jakże!" Kawalerowie pili gorzałkę, ale krupniczek zbyt pachniał. Zwietrzył go pierwszy Kokosiński i kazał dać. Obsiedli tedy stół, a gdy przyniesiono dymiący saganek, poczęli pić spoglądając na izbę, na szlachtę i przymrużając oczy, bo w izbie było ciemnawo. Okna śnieg zasuł, a długi, niski otwór gruby, w której palił się ogień, pozasłaniały całkiem jakieś figury plecami ku izbie odwrócone. Kiedy już krupnik począł krążyć w żyłach kawalerów, roznosząc po ich ciałach ciepło przyjemne, ożywiły im się zaraz humory, strapione po przyjęciu w Wodoktach, i Zend począł nagle krakać jak wrona, tak dokładnie, że wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niemu. Kawalerowie śmieli się, szlachta poczęła się zbliżać, rozweselona, zwłaszcza młodsi, potężni wyrostkowie o szerokich barach i pucołowatych policzkach. Siedzące przy grubie przed ogniem postacie odwróciły się ku izbie i Rekuć pierwszy dostrzegł, iż były to niewiasty. A Zend zamknął oczy i krakał, krakał — nagle przestał, i po chwili obecni usłyszeli głos duszonego przez psy zająca; zając beczał w ostatniej agonii, coraz słabiej, ciszej, potem zawrzasnął rozpaczliwie i zamilkł na wieki — a na jego miejscu rogacz odezwał się potężnie, jak z rykowiska. Butrymowie stali zdumieni, chociaż Zend już przestał. Spodziewali się jeszcze co usłyszeć, ale tymczasem usłyszeli tylko piskliwy głos Rekucia: — Sikorki siedzą wedle gruby! — A prawda! — rzekł Kokosiński przysłaniając oczy ręką. — Jako żywo! — przywtórzył Uhlik — jeno w izbie tak ciemno, żem nie mógł rozeznać. — Ciekaw jestem, co one tu robią? — Może na tańce przychodzą. — A poczekajcie, spytam ! — rzekł Kokosiński. I podniósłszy głos pytał: — Miłe niewiasty, a cóże tam czynicie wedle gruby? — Nogi grzejem! — ozwały się cienkie głosy. Wówczas kawalerowie wstali i zbliżyli się do ogniska. Siedziało przy nim na długiej ławie z dziesięć niewiast, starszych i młodszych, trzymających bose nogi na klocu leżącym wedle ognia. Z drugiej strony kloca suszyły się przemokłe od śniegu buty. — To waćpanny nogi grzejecie? — pytał Kokosiński. — Bo zmarzły. — Bardzo grzeczne nóżki! —zapiszczał Rekuć pochylając się ku klocowi. — At! odczep się waszmość — rzekła jedna z szlachcianek. — Rad bym ja się przyczepić, nie odczepić, ile że mam sposób pewny, lepszy od ognia na zmarzłe nóżki, któren sposób jest następujący: jeno potańcować z ochotą, a zamróz pójdzie precz! — Kiedy potańcować, to potańcować! — rzekł pan Uhlik. — Nie potrzeba ni skrzypków, ni basetli, bo ja wam zagram na czekaniku. I wydobywszy ze skórzanej pochewki, wiszącej przy szabli, nieodstępny instrument, grać począł, a kawalerowie sunęli w podrygach do dziewcząt i nuż je ściągać z ławy. One niby się broniły, ale więcej krzykiem niż rękoma, bo naprawdę nie były bardzo od tego. Może i szlachta rozochociłaby się z kolei, bo przeciw potańcowaniu w niedzielę, po mszy i w zapusty, nikt by bardzo nie protestował, ale reputacja "kompanii" była już zbyt znana w Wołmontowiczach, więc pierwszy olbrzymi Józwa Butrym, ten, który stopy nie miał, wstał z ławy i zbliżywszy się do Kulwieca—Hippocentaura, chwycił go za pierś, zatrzymał i rzekł ponuro: — Jeśli się waszmości chce tańca, to może ze mną? Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus oczy przymrużył i począł wąsami ruszać gwałtownie. — Wolę z dziewczyną — odrzekł — a z waścią to chyba potem... Wtem podbiegł Ranicki z twarzą już pocętkowaną plamami, bo już burdę poczuł. — Coś za jeden, zawalidrogo? — pytał chwytając za szablę. Uhlik przestał grać, a Kokosiński zakrzyknął: — Hej, towarzysze! do kupy! do kupy! Ale już za Józwą sypnęli się Butrymowie, starcy potężni i wyrostki ogromne; poczęli się tedy także skupiać pomrukując jak niedźwiedzie. — Czego chcecie? guzów szukacie? — pytał Kokosiński. — At! co gadać! poszli precz! — rzekł z flegmą Józwa. Na to Ranicki, któremu chodziło o to, aby czasem nie obyło się bez bójki, uderzył Józwę rękojeścią w piersi, aż się rozległo w całej izbie, i krzyknął: — Bij! Rapiery zabłysły, rozległ się wrzask niewiast, szczęk szabel i zgiełk, i zamieszanie. Wtem olbrzymi Józwa wycofał się z potyczki, porwał stojącą wedle stołu z gruba ciosaną ławę i podniósłszy ją jakby leciuchną deseczkę zakrzyknął: — Rum! rum! Kurz wstał z podłogi i przesłonił walczących, jeno w zamęcie jęki poczęły się odzywać... 05